Forbidden Love
by chocolatesgal
Summary: Boxter hates Shezow. But what happens when Boxter loses his memory? Warning for some younger readers
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough day for Guy Hamdon. First, his hair got messed up after Megamonkey threw him into the ocean during their usual fight. What's worse was that the cops arrived at the scene, meaning his dad, Officer Hamdon, was here. Guy groaned and slowly pulled out his She-laic, quickly spraying his hair and feeling much better already.

"Stop right there, Megamonkey! You are under arrest!" Officer Hamdon yelled through the loudspeaker. "Ha, foolish police, as if you can catch me, Megamonkey," Megamonkey laughed and proceeded to throw Officer Hamdon against a building.

"Da..I mean Officer Hamdon!" Guy yelled as his dad was thrown hard against a building and several bricks hit him on his head. Officer Hamdon began to lose consciousness, his last thought was how annoying Shezow was, constantly getting in his way.

* * *

"Are you alright?" He slowly opened his eyes, finding a pink, gloved hand held out to him. His eyes trailed to its owner and his heart skipped a beat. Jesus, what a beautiful girl. Her long black hair accentuated by some pink highlights with a rather youthful looking face, who is currently looking worried. Her attire was rather pink, with a cape and white boots to match. It seemed odd to wear so much pink but then, he always loved feminine women. But why would she be worried about me?, he thought, is she my girlfriend? Smack out of it, he scolded himself, she's too pretty to even care about him.

Meanwhile, Guy was really worried. He had finally defeated Megamonkey and rushed to help his father, even though he knew his father didn't like him, or rather, Shezow. He wanted to help him out of the rubble but his father just looked at him with a dazed look. " Is everything okay, Officer Hamdon?" he asked nervously, scared that his father will start to curse and yell at Shezow again. However, his father just looked at him and said," Hamdon? Is that me? And who are you?"

Guy froze. This has got to be a trick, he thought as he saw his father looking at him no hatred but a confused look. He pulled his father up and said, "Let's get you home."

* * *

The girl led him to her car, he assumed it was hers, and started to drive. "Woah, are you even old enough to drive?" Hamdon asked. "Yes I am, I knew you would say that, and don't lecture me again," she retorted. Wow, I must know her well for her to snap and say I would lecture her, he thought, "Are you my girlfriend?" he blurted out, instantly regretting it as he saw the look on her face.

"No, I am definitely not your girlfriend. You don't even like me," she sighed as she drove rapidly across town. "Why don't I?" he asked, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, he added quietly to himself, although I lost my memory.

"I am Shezow, your arch nemesis. You are Officer Boxter Hamdon, who hates me because I am always destroying public property when I fight crime, which is also why you don't like me, as you said that it is the police's job, not mine," Shezow replied, "And now we have reached our house. C'mon," Shezow jumped out of the car before Boxter could even ask anything else.

"Our home? Do we live together? Are we married? No wait, I am not supposed to like you..." Boxter stuttered, turning a deep shade of red, one that mirrors Shezow's face quite well.

* * *

This is definitely the most awkward and embarrassing day of his life, Guy said to himself. It was bad enough that his father got a concussion and he had to explain who he is but the worst was when his father thought that they were in a relationship. He rang the doorbell and his mother, Droosha came out.

"Honey! Where have you been? Why is Shezow giving you a lift?" Droosha exclaimed as she hugged her stunned husband, "It was getting late and I wondered what happened. Thanks for your help Shezow,"

"No problem, but Officer Hamdon hit his head and lost his memory. So I was wondering maybe you could help him remember again," Guy informed her, "And I'm really sorry that I need to leave now, but I will check on him tomorrow. Bye!"

Droosha was in shock and could only wave back. She slowly took deep breaths and guided her lost husband into the house.

* * *

"Are you my wife?" Boxter asked as he strode around the place, looking around. "Yes dear, I'm Droosha and we have two children, Guy and Kelly. I'm going to make you dinner as I help you remember, okay?" replied Droosha and called out," Guy! Kelly! I have some important to tell you!"

As his family began explaining his life to him, all Boxter could think of was Shezow. She is so beautiful and kind, willing to help me even though I apparently hate her. I can't wait to see her again tomorrow. The more Boxter thought of her, the more he wondered of their relationship, how an ordinary cop like him knew her so well.

"Dad? Dad? Do you remember anything?" Kelly, his daughter waved her hand in front of him. They looked worried, having spent the whole night telling him of his hobbies and his daily routine, but he still looked confused and dazed.

"Ah! I know. I've read that to trigger your memory, you need to think of something that gives you a huge surge of emotions, like love or hate," Kelly suggested proudly.

"Excellent idea, dear!" Droosha agreed and kissed Boxter on the lips, hoping this would trigger his memory. However all Boxter could think of was disgust and thought of kissing Shezow instead. He imagined her pink, soft lips gently kissing him and imagined that unique scent of hers, not feminine like normal girls, but something of a mix between manly and feminine.

"I don't think it helped, Mom," Guy shook his head. "What about hate? Dad really hates Shezow!" Kelly suggested,"maybe showing him his video of him angrily ranting about his hatred to her might help," and got up to fetch the tape.

"I don't think this will help, I don't hate her, I love her!" he exclaimed. "Ughh so gross," Guy silently puked.

"Here it is!" Kelly inserted the tape and Boxter watch as his own fuming face but his thoughts were that this was wrong, he didn't hate her at all. But then, as he watched longer, he remembered his hatred of Shezow. He looked at himself in the video, of how he acted, and he slowly started to remember tiny bits of information and memories.

"I think he's starting to remember," Droosha observed and Kelly grinned triumphantly, " Now all we have to do is to let him have a good night's rest and he should be able to recover most of it by tomorrow,"

And as Boxter lied on his bed, he recalled all his angry emotions towards Shezow, and decided that this is fate for him to forget, to allow him to love Shezow instead.

Author's notes: First of all, this fic contains a father falling in love with his son, though he does not know it yet. If anyone who has read this Chapter couldn't stand the weird love story, then please stop. Second of all, to anyone reading this fic, whether they like it or not, please please please review! If there's anyone who likes this fic, please tell me and I will continue writing it, otherwise I will only write a few more chapters and then stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Before you read Chapter 2, I just want to apologize for the super long delay. I know my excuse is silly, but I really am busy in my life, and now I should have more time to write more chapters. Hopefully :) But thanks for your support anyway! And now on to Chapter 2!

* * *

Boxter Hamdon woke up suddenly, he groaned and knew it was too early to wake up. Instinctively, he grabbed his alarm clock and squinted at the time. 5:49AM. Damn, there's still a few hours left but he couldn't sleep. So he laid down on his bed, looking up the ceiling and thought of someone who's on his mind since he lost his memory yesterday: Shezow.

She was pretty, there was no denying that, he knew he shouldn't go after her, but he was curious about his relationship with her, she seemed to be really familiar with him, despite him hating her. Somehow his gut instincts led him to her, he guessed that she was the key to make him regain his memories. And would she even want to talk to him, even though she promised to check on him today? No, he decided, if he were her, he would be creeped out by now and would just avoid him. But he had to try, just for once.

He continued staring at his ceiling, and as a trace of dawn slowly emerged from the window, he had a plan. He sat by the edge of his bed and looked back at his wife, the woman he was supposed to love, the woman he knew he did love, until he lost his memory. Deep down, he hated himself, here is a woman who loves him so much, yet here he was, trying to woo someone else, a younger one, no less.

"Dad?"

Boxter spun around at the source of the voice. Kelly was already up, walking up the front door. "You never wake up early," Kelly wondered.

Boxter panicked a bit and said," I couldn't sleep, Kelly. And where do you think you're going so early?"

"Oh! Um, I need to do some work on the next Shezow convention,"

"Shezow convention? Work? You don't have a job, sweetheart," Boxter thought out loud, and added "At least I remembered you don't,"

"Oh Dad, I'm the president of the Shezow fan club. I'm the one who organises all these activities to help promote Shezow," she proudly answered.

"You're the president, huh? Kelly, do you mind if you wait for me for a while, I need to pass you something. I just need to go out first," Boxter ran to his car, not bothering to hear her reply, he had to do this quick.

He left the house, driving around town to find the perfect shop. Finally, he parked his car and stood by the cashier, "I would like to buy a dozen of your finest roses, sir," he told the florist as he fished out his wallet.

"Ah, she must be one lucky lady," the florist remarked, "Is she the one?"

"Um..I hope so," Boxter flushed, looking away.

"Here's a card to go with it. On the house, my friend," the florist smiled knowingly and handed the package to Boxter, who thanked him and quickly went out of the store.

* * *

Boxter sighed in relief, thank goodness his daughter is still waiting for him at the front porch. He handed the roses to her, who looked at it quizzically. "Kelly, please give this to Shezow," he panted out of breath, he had managed to buy some roses and even wrote a letter to Shezow, though not in his best penmanship.

"Why Dad? Is this from you? I thought you hated Shezow?"

"Look, it's to thank her for bringing me home after I lost my memory," he swiftly lied.

"Um, okay then, Dad," Kelly knotted her eyebrows together, feeling suspicious about it, but decided not to question her father.

* * *

"Hey, Shezow, your lover sent you some roses," Kelly joked as she walked into the lair. Guy, dressed as Shezow, replied "Very funny, Kel," not even looking up as he played his video game," I'm kinda busy here,"

"Aww, but our dad gave it to you," Kelly answered," Don't y-"

"What?! Dad?!" Guy stopped his game and finally looked up," You're joking right, sis?"

"No, Guy. I'm not, just look," And pushed the roses right in front of him.

"Look, there's a note," Guy opened it, his face falling lower and lower as he read. "Shezow, I know we don't see eye to eye, but ever since I lost my memory, I... What the what?"

"Hey, why did you stop? C'mon Guy, I wanna hear what Dad wrote," Kelly snatched the card away from Guy, and for once, he didn't seem to respond, staring into the wall filled with glamrocks in front of him.

'C'mon it can't be that bad, Dad can be nice when he wants to," Kelly started but kept quiet after that.

"What. Is. This."

"I don't know, I didn't think he'll go that far," Guy finally spoke, as if in a trance.

"That far? Wait, what has he done before? What is this, Guy? She-riously, I demand an answer," She stood right in front of Guy, forcing him to have eye contact with her. Reluctantly, Guy looked straight at her and replied," This might be the most embarrassing thing I'll say, Kel. So listen, I'm never going to repeat this,"

As Guy told her, Kelly showed a multitude of expressions, incredulity, amusement, shock and disbelief. "I wish I could say I don't believe you, but that actually explained a lot. Why he said that he loved Shezow at the dinner table. Why he sent you roses and a love letter," glancing at the bouquet of roses.

"Kel, just stop or I'll puke,"

"Wow, gross enough for someone who wears the same underwear for 2 weeks straight," she retorted back," But then again, this is really gross,"

"That's it, I'm going out to skateboard with Maz,"

"So what are you going to do with this?" she gestured to the roses and the card, just before Guy is leaving the lair.

"What I always do when I'm supposed to do my chores: I ignore it,"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So hey guys! Sorry for the super longgg delay :( I wasn't feeling very motivated to continue, even though I had a rough sketch of how everything will turn out. Also, my life will get busier and busier, except during the holidays, which won't happen until near Christmas *sigh. To be honest, it's the reviews that kept me going, since I feel really bad for making you guys wait like this. Sorry! So without further ado, you go girl! XD

* * *

(PREVIOUSLY)

"So what are you going to do with this?" she gestured to the roses and the card, just before Guy is leaving the lair.

"What I always do when I'm supposed to do my chores: I ignore it,"

(AND NOW)

Guy sat on his bed, gazing at the bouquet of roses in front of him. Try as he might, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Never mind that his dad is somehow trying to cheat on his mum, and him being the 'girl being wooed', it just felt sick at the stomach. He couldn't fathom why on earth his father would fall for him, and slowly brought the roses near his chest, admiring the smell of the blood-red roses. He shouldn't be on the receiving end, yet somehow a blush crept up his cheeks as he thought about it.

Call him traditional, but Guy loved the idea of a guy giving roses to his lover. He silently chuckled as he thought of the cheesy line 'Roses are red, violets are blue', shaking his head as he imagined a silly image of his father serenading him at their imaginary wedding day.

Woah dude, what are you thinking?! He's my dad, Guy stopped. But you got to admit, he did look good in his wedding suit, remembering the photo of his parents' wedding.

* * *

Boxter huffed as he paced up the stairs to his bedroom after a long day of work. He remembered being tired everyday for chasing bad guys and maintaining order in the city. Add that to his missing memory, it caused minor confusion in his daily tasks, and had to work overtime as a punishment. As he passed by his son's bedroom however, he glanced through the gap in the door, curious as to what Guy was doing.

"Son?", he gently pushed the door open. He squinted into the window light shining directly at him. His son was standing right in front of it, holding a bouquet of flowers in front of his chest, allowing the sunset light to create a lovely halo around him. Boxter had to blink twice, as he thought it was Shezow, his son was the same size as her, the curves of his body mirroring Shezow's. Almost like a carbon copy, just minus the hair and the clothes. Hah, Boxter mused to himself, you're so in love with her, you see her even in your son.

"Dad?!" Guy spun around, and quickly tried to hide the roses. But it was too late, he had spotted it.

"Hey, are those the roses for Shezow?" Boxter pointed, recognizing the red roses.

"Uh yeah Da-ad, Kelly was going to contact Shezow, soon but not yet, so... she asked me to leave it here, since she... has so many things, books, I mean, in her room," Guy gulped, cursing himself for such a silly excuse.

Boxter nodded. "Okay, I guess. Just make sure she gets it," and quickly left the room.

Whew, Guy let out his breath. He took one final look at the roses and guiltily stuffed them at the back of his closet.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident. Boxter sighed as he prepared to sleep. He knew it was silly of him to send her roses with a love letter, it sent a stalker-ish vibe that would throw any woman off. Besides, Shezow was a famous heroine, with looks that would surely draw many admirers in. She probably received gifts like these on a daily basis and just ignored them.

But what made Boxter sad was that she never bothered to check on him, forgetting her promise to do so. "What are you thinking about, honey?" Droosha appeared at the foot of the bed and strode next to him.

"Nothing to trouble you," Boxter shook his head.

"Come on, dear. You can tell me anything," Droosha coaxed while drawing small circles around his back. Boxter couldn't help but smile. Sure, he wasn't in love with his wife anymore, but he did love her, just not romantically. "You never tell me anything since you know,"

Boxter agreed. To her, she thought that it was because of the memory loss that still hadn't recovered completely. It was true, to some extent, of course. He still hadn't managed to regain all of his memory, which chunks still drawing blanks in his mind. Fortunately, it was enough for him to go about on his daily life, but not enough for him to remember his earlier memories and such.

To him, it was actually because of Shezow. That girl was still on his mind, but that was something he definitely didn't want his wife to know about.

"Just my memory," he finally replied."Shezow never came back though,"

"Oh honey, she's a superheroine. She has got a whole city to protect, she must be really busy,"

"I know. I know. It's just, I want my memory back. So I thought maybe she could help me in some way,"

Droosha stopped her massage and gently slapped her own forehead. "I'm getting really forgetful nowadays. I wanted to tell you about an idea. Kelly and I decided to take you to see a therapist to help you. How about it?"

"Yeah, great! Thanks for the suggestion, Droosha-baby," Boxter gave a small smile and laid down on the bed. It was a term Kelly told him, that he used to call her. And it seemed Droosha loved the endearment and proceeded to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Boxter woke up feeling happy and relaxed since the incident. He hummed a happy tune he didn't know where he heard it from, but as he passed by his son's room, he froze. He did a double take and crept closer.

Sitting on the desk of his son's desk, was a note with a rose placed on top of it. It was as if it was just there for him, instinctively, he reached out his hand.

But just as his fingers came a few inches nearer, the door slammed open. "Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know, I know. Sorry guys, for making you wait so long :'( Two reasons: the first is mostly because I had 2 scenarios on how this will continue but I wasn't sure whether you guys will enjoy it or not. Secondly, I am busy. Again. As I grow older, I have more things to do, which aren't fun at all, but that's life. I really don't know how to make it up to you guys, other than thanking those who have reviewed and continuing this 'disgusting' story. So thanks for your reviews! You know who you are ;)

* * *

(PREVIOUSLY)

Sitting on the desk of his son's desk, was a note with a rose placed on top of it. It was as if it was just there for him, instinctively, he reached out his hand.

But just as his fingers came a few inches nearer, the door slammed open. "Dad?"

(AND NOW)

Boxter froze, caught in the act. Slowly, he turned around, "Hi, son. You're home early today, if I remember,"

"Yeah, me and Maz managed to beat the boss level so I decided to rest now," Guy paused. "What are you doing here, Dad? You are hardly in my room,"

"Uhh...what's that?" Boxter pointed weakly at the note with the rose, missing the stiffened look on his son's face.

"It's for you, Dad," and strode across the room, handing it to Boxter. Boxter gently pried it open, scared to look at the reply. He knew it was from Shezow, who else who give him a note now? And with a rose that looks like the one he sent her?

Silence. "Uh, Dad. What does it say," Guy coughed uncomfortably in the silence. Boxter simply stared at the note. _I'm sorry, but no._ Four words. Four words that can make him feel so rejected. Well at least it was better than a single no, and that she had the decency to apologize.

"Nothing important. Shezow does have horrible handwriting. Kind of like yours, Guy," he joked. "Hey, don't tell me you helped her write that and sent it to your old man,"

"C'mon Dad. Kelly is Shezow's slave. Not me, but yeah, she does have bad writing," peering at the note, secretly regretting to ask Kelly to write for him instead. He should have written it in cursive, like Shezow's signature. But he was preoccupied and hastily wrote a simple reply.

"Alright. I need to send your mum to her poetry thing," he pocketed the note into his shirt and walked out of the room.

And as both turned their backs to each other, they both thought the same thing, he better not know what I have done.

* * *

In the S.I.C.K headquarters, Megamonkey was waving his arms madly around." We got to stop Shezow. Any ideas, hmm?"

"Oh! Oh! I got one, sir!" Mocktopus raised all his tentacles.

Megamonkey groaned internally, of all his minions, ahem, fellow villains, Mocktopus has the worst ideas. "Proceed."

"How about we brainwash Mayor Stanley into creating an Evil Villains Day?"

"Mocktopus, you seaweed scum. I did that months ago," he growled, thinking of the time he almost defeated Shezow. So close, so close. He clenched his fists.

"Oh yeah. I always thought that it never happened and wasn't real," Mocktopus shrugged.

"You fool! The only thing that isn't real is your brain!" He drew down his golden skull cane and hit Mocktopus on the head.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!"Mocktopus cried, using his tentacles to protect his head. But it was no use. Megamonkey continued to whack him and Mocktopus wailed,"Oh you big meanie!", crying out as tears rolled down his face.

He was certainly having a bad day. None of these idiots were able to come up with a plan. They are like babies. Unable to do a single thing but cry. Though they looked like crocodile tears to him. They might as well be babies and listen to his every command. If he can't control Megadale. He might as well try to control his minions, ahem, fellow villains, completely.

Wait. He paused, abruptly stopped hitting Mocktopus. He was a genius. Utter genius. He was sure this would finally get rid of Shezow, once and for all.

* * *

"How do you feel, honey?" Droosha asked as she massaged his back after a long day of work.

Boxter sighed contently. It was moments like these that he completely forgot about his worries, simply relaxing into the gently motions his wife gave him.

"Do you remember everything now? Ever since that Shezow tape?"

Boxter tensed. No, not her again. Shezow just came back into his mind, even when he stopped thinking about her.

"No, not much. Sorry," he half-smiled.

"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for. You know, I've booked in an appointment with Doctor Anita Job. She's a therapist and specializes with unusual trauma,"

"But, I don't even have trauma. Just amnesia," he whined.

"I know, baby. But apparently, she deals with all sorts of side effects caused by superhero battles. Come with me, please?" she looked pleading at him.

He softened, perhaps he's still in love with her after all. "All right, I'll give it a shot,"

"Great! Let's go!" Droosha stopped massaging and dragged him away from the bed.

"Wait, we're going now?!"

* * *

Guy blinked at the screen. It was blank. Someone must have turned it off. "You!" he pointed accusingly at Kelly."What did you do that for?!"

"A superheroine should not spend so much time on video games." she said, twirling the cable cord around her fingers.

"I'm Guy now! And put that back on, Kel! Why do you always stop me when I'm at the good part," he grumbled and reached for his fizzburp.

"Shezow is a full-time superheroine. And no, I will not plug it in until you tell me what happened,"

"Burp! What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened. She-riously, put it back,"

"I mean it, Guy. What happened? You and Dad just went moodier after you received that letter," she grabbed his arms, forcing him to look at her.

Deja vu, Guy thought, just like last time. But he merely looked down."Nothing happened. I just told him no,"

"No? What no?" she demanded impatiently.

"I told him no for everything. Don't you remember? He asked me to be his friend and invited me out to dinner. At Le Romantica, Kel. Not some restaurant like Number One Chinese Restaurant with fortune cookies. And he sent me roses,"

Kelly released her grip and instantly felt dumb for not thinking of that earlier. She was supposed to be the smarter twin. She should have figured out that Guy rejected him and caused Dad to be sad.

"And I suppose you feel guilty, huh?" she said softly.

"Yeah, I mean. You have to reject him too if you were me. He is Dad! And he is cheating on Mum!"

Kelly looked at her twin, he was closing his eyes tightly and moving his arms helplessly, which was unlike the Guy she saw everyday. She wondered, is there something else that he is keeping from her?

"I gotta go, Guy,"

"Hey! You forgot to put back the cord!" Guy snapped out and protested loudly.

Kelly simply giggled to herself. Yeah, this is the Guy she knew.


End file.
